


焰燃心脏--如何巧妙的吃冰淇淋(食物的爱恋季节--开心果味冰淇淋的番外)

by hhkillua



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhkillua/pseuds/hhkillua





	焰燃心脏--如何巧妙的吃冰淇淋(食物的爱恋季节--开心果味冰淇淋的番外)

CP：B/C  
分级：NC-17

冰淇淋从锁骨眼那细细抹下，冰凉的触感混合着指尖的点点温度，犹如擦起的焚心之火，蔓延至全身。焰燃心脏，紊乱跳动，有点慌张。紧闭的睫毛微微颤抖。

柔软灯光下，淡绿色的冰淇淋映衬在Colin瓷白的肌肤上，仿佛精灵洒下的魔法粉，散发出浓浓情欲的迷人味道。

Bradley的手指带着点力道一直抹到肚脐眼，Colin敏感的嘶了一口气，腹部的肌肉猛地收缩了一下。

Bradley坏心眼的一笑，又从冰淇淋盒子里挖出一大块抹在肚脐眼附近，Colin终于忍不住笑了，往外推着Bradley的手。

Bradley停下动作，舔了一口冰淇淋，额头顶着Colin的额头，潮湿的呼吸，慢慢说道：“你没跟我说过你的戏服很紧身。” Colin眼睛上看下看，挑眉说：“我没说过吗？”

Bradley哼了一声：“我嫉妒今天所有看见你的人。所有人。”

两只涂满冰淇淋的双手带着惩罚的力度从肚脐眼抹向两侧腰身。太过冰冷刺骨，激得Colin拱起上身贴向Bradley。

双手环在Bradley颈后拉他下来，舔着他的嘴角说：“你就没想过我这么做是为了看这样的你吗？”

按在腰侧的手突然收紧，突然就被吻住了。 

急切热烈的吻，满嘴都是开心果清甜的味道和Bradley的味道。凉凉的冰淇淋搅着火热的舌尖，口腔里犹如冰火两重天一样，让人根本来不及想起什么，甚至来不及想起呼吸。

不舍的拉开嘴唇，Colin眼睛湿漉漉的泛着水光，大口大口喘着气，脑袋一片空白。他已经不知道Bradley在做什么了，只感觉到金发在眼底晃啊晃。

还没缓过气，透心凉的感觉就从乳尖传来。Colin叫了出来，抓了满手的金发，推搡着埋在胸前的脑袋。

Bradley缓慢地舔着Colin胸前的冰淇淋，时不时在齿间轻咬突起。这感觉太过直接刺激，Colin不断起伏的胸膛就像遇到风暴的海浪，根本无法平息。

冰凉的手掌在滚烫的身躯上四处游走，香醇的冰淇淋沾得全身都是，空气里都漂浮着让人甜滋滋的味道。甜得人迷迷糊糊的。

Bradley轻轻分开Colin的腿，挖了一大口冰淇淋在手上，如午夜深蓝般的眼里饱含欲望，抬眼说：“你想看这样的我？那我就让你看得“彻底点”。”

Colin满脑袋像被糊满了冰淇淋一样，根本没时间思考是什么意思，穴口附近就被涂满了清凉的冰淇淋。

他倒吸一口凉气，穴口一紧，下意识的合拢双腿。

Bradley双手停在Colin黏黏的大腿内侧，吐出恶魔般的话语：“你，说话可要算话。”

Colin嗔怒的瞪大双眼，盯着Bradley。

“冰淇淋就要化了，我还想吃呢。”

Colin深吸一口气，咬着下唇，甩了一个“下次要你好看”的眼色。

Bradley掰开Colin精瘦的双腿，埋首在他腹股沟处，忽略已经渐渐抬头的分身，舔上洞口周围的冰淇淋。那一瞬间，所有的血液都沸腾得冲向大脑和下体，Colin高高扬起脖颈，断了线的呼吸，发抖的四肢，简直就是高潮。

温软的双唇轻缓地舔吻着小穴周围细嫩的皮肤和冰淇淋，无上的酥麻快感传至全身。Bradley的舌头卷起一点冰淇淋推向洞口，灵巧的滑进甬道，强烈的快感逼得低沉的呻吟声终于溜出Colin的唇间。

狡猾的舌头在股间进进出出，往里面送着细腻的冰淇淋，混合着唾液，像是做成了天然的润滑剂，发出不堪入耳的声音。

Colin咽了咽口水，眼睛睁了又睁，闭了又闭。

身体里的火苗逐渐窜起，心脏深处在渴望着这个人。

Colin稍稍起身，捧住Bradley的脑袋，波斯蓝的双眼承着蜜般直视Bradley，说：“我，要你进来。”

 

下一刻，噼里啪啦的火苗烧得旺旺腾腾。

 

Bradley进入的那一刻，他们深深吻着，就像吻进对方身体里。

两人十指紧紧相扣，身体相连的地方，急躁火辣，不顾一切。

异常紧致顺滑的甬道有着甜甜的香味，绝佳的催情剂，让性爱都变得温润起来。

突然Bradley停下来，就着插在里面的姿势，从床边的冰淇淋盒子里挖起最后的一点冰淇淋涂在Colin发烫直立的分身上，接近疼痛的冷冻刺激，Colin后仰过头，手指抓紧床单，嘴里喊着：“混蛋”。

“不不不，待会你就不会叫我混蛋了。”Bradley戏谑地说着。

燥热的手心隔着寒凉的冰淇淋上下揉搓着细长的阴 [茎]，然后再左右旋转着，软化的冰淇淋顺着呤口向下流到双球，流到股间，说不出的色 [情]。

Bradley边抽插着边摩擦着Colin的分身，各种各样的呻吟声喘息声奇怪的水声混杂在蜜糖般高荷尔蒙的空气里，让人脑海里只有激烈的性。

推积的欲望像滚雪球般越来越大，越来越猛烈致命，Bradley深深顶入，把冰淇淋溶进高温的甬道，缓慢抽出，将从分身流下的冰淇淋液再推进洞口，不浪费一滴冰淇淋，填满整个Colin。

这感觉很赞，就像拥有一个用冰淇淋做的Colin。

Bradley的背上留下深深的手印，Colin身上泛起樱桃般鲜红的颜色，热情不断升温，Bradley的挺进频率越来越快，Colin的臀部开始抽搐，甬道快速收缩，高潮像雪崩一样铺天盖地席卷而来，淋漓尽致的快感仿佛置身于天堂。

心脏甜蜜得快要跳出来了~

Bradley根本就不想抽出来，顺势倒在Colin身上，闻着Colin的香味。

Colin皱皱鼻头，说：“原来那个时候你找店员拿了全部的冰淇淋。现在我闻起来就像是用甜甜的冰淇淋做的。”

Bradley嗤笑一声，没有说话。

沉默片刻，Colin听到咕咕囔囔的一句话。

“你今晚的演出非常完美，我的精灵。”

Colin笑得酒窝深深，很累，但一切都值得。

Bradley想：Colin身上黏黏的冰淇淋让他根本不想放开这个巨大的冰淇淋。待会，他要舔干净他的全身。还有明天要再去买一桶冰淇淋。

Colin想：Bradley细致的浪漫，最是沉迷之处，让他沉迷于那种慌张的感觉，沉迷火焰的感觉，燃尽你却漫无声息。

END~~~

后记：Colin有好长时间都不想吃冰淇淋了。


End file.
